Hyperdimension Neptunia - Seikon New Life
by Kienster
Summary: It is a story about a boy called Seikon. He meets a mysterious person who falls and lands in the world of Gameindustrie ,which he meets first time Neptune. He new Life beginn now.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**"*Before I start the story I'll tell you a little bit of information. I am Kienster and English isn't my first language, it is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm happy that I am trying.***

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to**

 **Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I claim only my OC.***

 ***Have a fun time reading!***

 **Kienster: "Before we with the story I'll you a little about my OC Character. Here we go!"**

 **Main Character Introduction**

My OC is Seikon, a boy who is 1.8 meters (Just over 6 Feet) tall has black clear eyes and

black ashen short hair. He typically wears grey trousers and a black and white hoodie.

His accessories include a pair of headphones, which are red and black, a locket which instead of a photo contains a clock a nondescript smartphone.

He like playing JRPGs, listens to Rock, Pop Music, and watches Anime.

His personality can best be described as nice, and polite but largely shy to women, and especially girls approximately his age.

He doesn't have any friends in school because he didn't fit in with the rude crowd and was just generally annoyed of most teenagers his age.

 ***Author:" so that was my first chapter ever I know it isn't good and**

 **doesn't have to much story but I do plan for the next chapter to be the real beginning! If you**

 **have questions about the story or my OC just ask me :D So have a nice day!"**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

**Special Thanks to zohan6934**

* **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Seikon's POV**

''The new games' out!" I practically squeal in my head, while heading to the local game shop.

I quickly glance at my smartphone, the time showed 9:50 P.M. "Oh no! They close in 10 minutes!"

I usually take the long way, walking alongside the big streets due to the fact it is much safer than the quicker way through the alleys; but because I knew I wouldn't make it in time if I took the long route I quickly sprinted down a nearby alleyway I knew would lead me to my destination.

After less than a minute of sprinting down the alley I run out of breath. I slow to a walk as I attempt to regain my stamina.

"Hey you!'' I hear being shouted at me. I stop in fear, is it a gang member here to mug me? Why was I so foolish as to run down an alley so late?! I look around me but there was no one around me, I did a double take around the dark passage in confusion.

''Look up!'' I turn my head to the sky and immediately scream ''AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! ''

It was a rl? She was floating on what looked to be a large tome. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders that appeared to be in pigtails. She wore a mostly purple frilly dress. I was so distracted by the fact she was currently FLOATING that I almost failed to notice her nearly translucent wings which seemed to materialize somewhere towards the middle of her back.

"I'm Histoire, and I'll help you" She said with a small smile. With a wave of her tiny hands I felt the ground disappear from under me. I glanced down and saw that a large circle, about 1.5 meters in diameter had appeared directly below me. For what felt like minutes-but was likely less than a full second-I gazed in horror at the tiny fairy like creature. Then what seemed to be a comedically fast acceleration I fell in to the pit.

~10 minutes later~

"AHHHH!" I screamed, somehow not out of breath even after falling for so long, for a while this cavern seemed to have no end, but finally I saw the (literal) light at the end of the tunnel.

? POV

"Wait for me Onee-chan" shouted a young girl. This girl was wearing a white and purple uniform with the letter "N" across the b***. She had bright purple hair which was longer than shoulder length and bright purple eyes that seemed to produce their own light. She also had a D-pad hair clip and what seemed to be a choker collar around her neck.

"No Nepgear, hurry up! We need to finish this quest so that I can go eat pudding and play games and get pisty off my back" Says the other girl, shorter than her younger sister but with much the same look. She had significantly shorter hair, barley past her ears, but the same exact bright purple eyes that seemed to glow. The young girl also wore the same necklace, but in her hair, she had an addition second D-pad hair clip.

Suddenly both sisters heard what sounded like a scream of terror, after glancing around in confusion both sisters looked up and their mouths dropped in shock.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Shouted a rapidly growing figure, to the two very confused onlookers.

 **Authors Note: So, what happens now? You can choose! Should I make something like a Rebirth story? Or Should I do my own Story? Tell me and if you have any questions, just ask me!**

 **Have a nice Day**


	3. Chapter 3 Neptune and Nepgear

**Special Thanks to zohan6934**

 **Thank you for 101 Visitor**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Seikon's POV**

Despite my warning, the girls below me didn't or couldn't get out of the way fast enough. I crashed into them with a massive amount of force. By some miracle of god, or maybe just a lack of understanding in the physics of this world, we all survived with minimum injuries. Except my severely injured pride.

"OUCH THAT HURT!" shouted the smaller of the two girls before she noticed me still laying on the ground, "Ehhh are you okay?"

"Y...YES!" I quickly answer summoning just a shred of confidence to get the message across without sounding like a prepubescent child, I simultaneously jumped up from the ground and dusted myself off with my still shaking hands. I was scared to say the least. Where was I? Why was I here? Would my WoW account still charge me while I was here? Who are these girls? As absolute terror set in on me, the taller of the two girls spoke up "Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here?"

Before answering the question, I glance around. I was in a clearing, all around me were trees Seems I'm in some sort of forest? But where is this forest? I then noticed a tower in the distance. But before I let my mind wander any further I shyly answered the taller girls question. "I'm Seikon. I was going to the game store in my town in Japan about 10 minutes ago,"

The shorter girl pipes up "Eh Seika? Seike? Seiko? Your name is hard to pronounce so I'm just going to call you Seiki! My name is Neptune, CPU of Planetune and the Main Protagonist! Nice to meet you Seiki!" She had a look of immense confidence and ease on her face, like she had known me for years instead of 3 minutes.

 **Kienster: "Neptune this time it's Seikon who's the main protagonist."**

"UGHH" the short CPU bemoaned, "By WHYYYYY Kienster?!"

 **Kienster: "Because the Title is "Seikon's New Life" and NO BUTS!"**

"Okay..."replied Neptune, while I thought about where that voice came from and how Neptune knew it was called Kienster.

"Please forgive Neptune, she likes to break the forth wall like that a lot." Replied the taller sister, "Nice to meet you Seikon, I'm the CPU Candidate of Planetune Nepgear" she told me with a nice, soft voice and a gentle smile.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice lowering due to my immense shyness.

"You're just outside of Planetune, a nation in Gamindustri." The purple candidate replied, this made my head just spin even more. Gamindustri? I've never heard of it! It's not in Japan. My head spins with more and more questions.

 **Nepgear's POV**

What an interesting guy this Seikon is shy to us,has black hair like Uni and Noire and came from a another world.

"Nepgear, let's go and finish this Quest before Histoire scolds us so again" said Neptune.

"What quest?" ask Seikon.

"We hunting an Ancient Dragon" I reply to him. He just seemed even more confused, but for some reason I struggled to look away from him. He looked so…unique with that thinking face on.

We began to walk in the direction of a tower in the distance, barely visible above the trees. Most of the walk was made in silence except for Neptune humming some unknown song loudly. Seikon seemed confused and in a daze, unsurprising given his situation but we couldn't just leave him in the middle of a dangerous forest in an unknown area; so he was entirely silent with the exception of his feet crunching some twigs and dead leaves on the forest floor.

After just a few minutes of walking Neptune's humming died off and her shoulders began to sag. "Are we there yeeeeet?" She groaned.

"Not yet" I replied

After less than another minute of walking Neptune practically sighed "Where is this stupid dragon anyway? My feet hurt." I didn't reply.

As we approached the tower I felt a sudden gush of air that whipped Neptune's and I's hair forward, blinding us temporarily. Once we got our vision back we saw a massive dragon in front of us.

"RAAAGH!"

"Ok, I think we found the dragon" I replied with the barest hint of sarcasm. Without further hesitation, I transformed into my HDD form.

 **Seikon's POV**

This day just keeps getting weirder.

First, I fall through a hole in the ground to another dimension only to somehow survive the crash landing. Meet a set of cute twin sisters. And now here I am, watching said sisters transform into…someone else?

Nepgear was suddenly engulfed in a sheath of bright light, and when the light vanished in her place stood a girl who looked much like Nepgear only slightly taller, with bright pink hair, blue eyes…oh yeah and a *slightly* larger bust.

"You got my help" Neptune shouted with enthusiasm, then she too disappeared inside a cone of light. After just a moment the light dispersed and in Neptune's place was a much taller woman garbed in a purple and black skin tight outfit. She had very long purple hair, done up in braided pigtails. Oh yeah, she had a massive bust increase to boot.

 **Authors Note: Can Seikon really begin a new life? Can the Sister beat The Ancient Dragon? You will see in the next Chapter**

 **Tell me and if you have any questions, just ask me!**

 **Have a nice Day"**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight Part 1

**Special Thanks to zohan6934**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Seikon's POV**

"Cross Combination!"

The much more mature looking Neptune did several seemingly powerful strikes at the dragon but it seemed to pay as much heed as a horse does a fly.

"Slash Wave!" said Nepgear sliced her sword along the ground sending a magical wave towards her foe. But much like Neptune's attack it did little besides anger the ancient beast.

"UGHH, how strong is this dragon!" shouts Neptune while taking a step to the left to dodge the dragon's claws.

"We can do this!" Shouted Nepgear encouragingly turning to face Neptune. That mistake very nearly cost her. Unbeknownst to her the dragon took advantage of her distraction and took a hit at her with outstretched claws. I barely had time to react.

"NEPGEAR!" I threw myself in front of her, the dragons claws raked me across my chest, causing a severe wound and a large amount of blood to spill. "AHHHHH!" The pain was nearly enough to send me directly into shock.

While Neptune renewed her attack Nepgear flew over to me. She had a look of surprise mixed with sadness and just a small tinge of anger. "Wh…Why did you do that?" she asked.

That's a good question, why did I? From what I've seen so far it seems likely Nepgear would of survived such an attack anyway. Of course, I knew why but I had trouble putting it into words.

"I…I just…wanted to…protect you…" I replied uncertainly. "It made me feel…happy to at least try to protect you."

It seemed the blood loss was to much, I could feel my heart rate slowing, my breathing lessen and my mind sink into darkness. The last thing I heard was a voice that sounded far too distant to be as close as some part of me knew it was. I heard Nepgear shout "Seikon? Seikon? SEIKON WAKE UP!"

I could swear I felt a tear on my face, and it wasn't my own.

"Huh? Where am I?" I ask to no one in particular, I couldn't even if I wanted to, I saw no one around me.

Nor did I see any sky, or land, nothing. Just blackness that seemed to stretch to the ends of the earth. I do another 180 turn and nearly jump. Suddenly a large book appeared in the air, seemingly floating.

I walked over to the floating tome but before I could open it there was a flash of white light and when I gazed upon the manuscript again, a familiar woman was sitting on top of it.

"Hello, we meet again Seikon." Said the fairy from the start of my journey, still wearing the same purple frilly dress.

"AH" I exclaimed with surprise and took a step back, "You again… Where am I and why did you bring me to Gamindustri? And for that matter HOW?"

Histoire answered my questions without delay and surprisingly calmly, "We are inside your mind right now. You are still for why I brought you to Gamindustri…that's complicated.I've been observing Nepgear for quite some time. She's lonely, though she hides it quite well, but not well enough.I thought a male friend would help her to get out of her shell. And I brought you to Gamindustri by magic."

She stated matter-of-factly before continuing. "I brought you here for another reason as well. I want to help you overcome your intense nervousness around girls. Come with me please."

She said then walk (…floated?) in the opposite direction she had been facing.

I followed along trying to ask further questions. But she rebuked all of them with "You'll see soon" or "I can't tell you that yet" and similar remarks.

After roughly 10 minutes of getting no where verbally with this tiny fairy, I saw something in the distance besides black.

As we got closer I noticed more details on the object. It was a pinkish purple color and seemed to have an unnatural glow.

As we got less than two dozen paces from the object I realized it was some sort of crystal. Histoire hovered near the object and gestured to me, then the crystal.

"Take it if you want, it'll help you to overcome your anxiety around girls." I walked over to the crystal and picked it up, it was small but still surprisingly light.

Slightly larger than my palm but still small enough to not have to use two hands to carry it, it seemed light as a feather.

Why did Histoire try help me, why did she give me this crystal?

I rotate the Crystal. I feel some mysterious sensation on my body. It feels…warm…

"It's time to say goodbye, we will meet again I'm sure" Histoire said ominously. And with that she vanished, leaving me alone with this mysterious crystal and nothing else but my thoughts.

 **Author: The next Chapter will be the end of the fight, but was happened to Seikon? If you have any question, just ask me: D**

 **Have a nice Day**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight Part 2

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Nepgear POV**

I still dont belive it that he die...,but before i start to sorrowed, i turned back to the dragon and shout."TAKE THIS!CELESTIAL SEVERANCE!"

I slashed a hard attack and did a swift combo after that,but it has any affection.

"WHY WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!"answer i in rage,but was to careless of his slash

The slash was deadly but suddenly a beam of light block the attack and strike back

"YOU WILL DONT KILL NEPGEAR,TAKE THIS!"shout a mysterious person with two swords.

The mysterious person wears white black hoddie,white purely hair,red dark eyes and Dual Swords look dark with a white flame aura and a letter of "S" on the Handle

Wait a... moment he wears like Seikon,i turned back and saw just wasnt Seikon either his body

"It is...Seikon,but how?"i say in relief."Ask me later Nepgear,but first LET BEAT THE DRAGON!"answer Seikon with a smile on his face.

He turned back and charged the dragon in a incredible speed.I followed him to use our opportunity."Mirage Dance!".I slash a few combo at the dragon and breaks his armor.

"Cross Combination!"Purple Heart attack the dragon with a few hit.

"ARGHH"shout the angry dragon and tried to slash a attack

Seikon throw his sword at the dragon to block his slash while he do a quick dash to hit the dragon.

"Victory Slash!"Purple Heart slash a "V" at the dragon

" It is nearly down!"shout i seruously,but the dragon use all of his power to slash

We dodged the slash and Seikon shout"1000 Swords". He dashed foward to the dragon, slashed him and summons runes that shoot out last he fusion his Dual Swords that are very long and shouted"EXCALIBUR!".

The dragon pierce throught the dragon and a beam of light light feel...warm.

The dragon shout and vanish, even though he dropped a item.

"Oh a necklace."say Seikon in happiness and gived it to me."Here for you Nepgear"say Seikon with a confident smile.

"Thank you...very much."say Nepgear in embrassings.

 **Nepgear's Mind**

Why did he gave me?Do he like me?Oh my his transformation look so am i thinking that?!

 **Nepgear's POV**

"it seem like you have a special Transformation!" say Neptune with a content face"Today you are the Protagonist and a member from Planetune!"

"Wahhhh, Onee-chan what are you saying?"tries Nepgear to convince Neptune.

"Do you like Seikon not?" say Neptune directly to Nepgear.

"Well …. Not." Respond Nepgear embarrassing."

"Do you like Seikon not?" say Neptune directly to Nepgear."

Does this mean "Do you like Seikon or not?" or "Would you prefer Seikon to not?"

The first implies Neptune asking Nepgear if she likes Seikon, and if so her response of "well...not" confuses me.

If it's meant as "Would you prefer Seikon to not?" Then the use of "well...not" implies Nepgear DOES NOT want Seikon to be a member of Planetune.

 **Author:So the fight is finally over how do you like it?I hope you enjoined my story :D**

 **Have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6 Talking with Histoire

**zohan6934 can't help me because he has do to Something,but i tried myself this the Disclaimer.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to**

 **Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I claim only my OC.***

 ***Have a fun time reading!***

 **Chapter 6 Planetune**

 **Seikon's POV**

 **1 Hour later**

"We're back Histy."shouted Neptune in a exhausted voice.

"Hi Histoire we brough someone!"say Nepgear and go to the fridge and taked the puddings for Neptune.

"Welcome back Neptune and Nepgear."answer a little girl which it fly on a tome,"Oh my, we meet us again Seikon."

"Yo...u"stutter i and take a step behind."Do you know Histoire?"ask Nepgear in confused.

I explained Nepgear and Neptune,how i meet Histoire and get here."She was in my Mind too and gave a special Crystal, which i transformed."  
"HUHHHHH,boorrriiiinnngggg!" say Neptune, sit down the couch and start the console.i look at the screen and see a game names "Fairy Fencer F Advent Dark Force."

"i am going to sleep Good Night!"say i to them and go to the guess Room.

"Good Night Seikon."replied Nepgear back with a happy smile

Man was that a exhausted Day for me.

 **In the Midnight**

"Ahhhhhhh."yawn i in a sleepy face. I go outside to the balcony and look at the sky.

The skys looks so wonderful,the stars so beautiful.I think about This weird i do more in my New life?Shouldnt i back to my normal Life?But what happend to Neptune and Nepgear?  
"What are you look Seikon?"asks Histoire behind him and make a confident smile

"I look at the sky."answer i and looking wears a pinky sleep dress.

"And Seikon?"asks Histore again and look at me.

"what are you meaning Histoire?"says i in confused.

"Well your first meeting with Neptune and Nepgear, your special Transformation and to overcomed your shyness to girls? do you think of it?I could sent you back if you dont want."

"Hmm what i think?"replied i to Histoire with a consider Face."I think it is going to a funny Adventure for me"was my answer with a happy smile"I want to make Neptune and Nepgear happy."

"Ok,Thanks for the answer"say Histoire to go back."Good Bye Seikon..."  
"Good Bye Histore."say i and still look at the stars.

What should i do tomorow?I think after that and go back to sleep.

 **Nepgear's POV**

What did he say?Did he really say he like to say here and make us Happy?I hide behind the pillar and saw them talking .I especially look close to Seikon saw so cute with his sleepy am i doing?Why have i a warm and nice feeling when i see Seikon?What is wrong to me?

"Nepgear,Nepgear?"asks Neptune behind me,I scared and answer embrassingly"ye...ss Nept...une?"

"What happend?"say Neptune with many Question"Is there Seikon and Histoire?Why are you looking closely to Seikon?""Neptune i dont know...i think i..."was my answer but before i finished it Histoire says"I know it was both of you"I and Neptune turned to says"You are goingt to sleep and i going to lectured you tomorow about stalking!"

"okkkk" answer i and Neptune both and go to sleep.

 **Author:"What happend here?What did Nepgear want to say?IF you have any question or any complained,Reviews just say it to me :D Have a nice Day!"**


	7. Chapter 7 IF

**zohan6934 can't help me because he has do to Something,but i tried myself this.**

 **Sry for 3 time update from this chapter**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to**

 **Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I claim only my OC.***

 ***Have a fun time reading!***

 **Chapter 7 IF**

 **Seikon's POV**

In The Morning

"ah Good Morning Nepgear"yawned I with a sleepy face

"Good Morning Seikon."replied Nepgear back with a nice smile .

"How are you?"asks Nepgear to me while I saw her pink pyjamas

"e...hhh...fine and you look so cute..."answer I with a red pale face abd turned back

"..."say Nepgear in silence."Dooo...nnnnn't loooook at me!"shouted Nepgear embrassed and punch me at my face.I tried to dodge it but it hit me so hard at my face.

"haha, punched by Nepgear!"laught Neptune at me, when she see me punched by Nepgear

"Oh my it is already exciting this morning."talk Histoire which she was behind Neptune

"Good Morning Neptune and Histoire." greeted I both of them and tried to dodge Nepgear punches

"I go Outside to explore Planetune, bye"spoke I and run fast as possible to get out.

"Wait!WAIT!"tried Nepgear to stop me, but it was to late.

Nepgear's POV

Are he angry at me!Did he say I am cute?It was so embrassing for me but did he really say I am cute?My hearth was beating fast as he say it.

"Is something wrong Nepgear?"asks Neptune in a funny voice"or are you in love with -"

"Neptune quit with the question."says Histoire to stop Neptune .

"OOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKK Histy!"replied Neptune boring.

"Good Timing that you are awaken!"continuent Histoire to speak "Today you are goingt to lecture and no buts!"  
"ahhh Ok~~~."say both of us,it will a long lame lectured...

Seikon POV

I walked down the street and saw the many houses.

The houses was look like future technology, but also saw some old japanese culture house.

I turned left to the side street and go in a cafe,which it remind back from my world.

"What did you want,Master?"ask a maid girl with cat ears."a Coffee and biscuits please"answer i and try to be not shy.

"OK,wait a second."say she and go came back and serve me a coffee and biscuits "Here are you want something?"

"Nop thank you."greeted i back and drink some coffee.

While drink the coffee and though what should i do,a long hair, brunette girl take the other wears a green curly bow,blue coat and say to the maid"a coffee, please."

The maid go away and come back with a thanks her,after that she turned to me and say"Are you Seikon?"

"Y...yess!"replied i did i do again?Could i be arrest?Are she going to shout that i am a pervert?

Now today i have a really bad luck.

She stand up and quickly say"You are going to follow me now."

"Where are we going?"answer i confused

"We will do some quests."replied she with a confident smile.

'30 Minute Later'

"So there we are"say IF and go in the building.

I follow If into the building and saw some questboards,but If go straight to a guard and say"Something's new?"

"Yes,here."answer the guard and go away.

"Let go Seikon!"replied IF to me.

'20 Minute Later'

We go to a forest called "Virtua Forest" and IF explained me, what for a quest we do

"We are going to kill a fire Wolf."answer to me "It will not be a easy quest."

While we go in the forest,i reminded the place where i meet Neptune and Nepgear

"Hey If."say i shy."Yes Seikon?"replied she"Why do you still be at Neptune side,even though she is a lazy CPU?"ask i her honestly."Why i still be at Neptune side?Hmmm even though she is a lazy CPU,she love Planetune and if she do something,she will never give why i still be at their side."answer she with a smile.

Hm,i never though about this answer...

"ARUUUUUU!"howled a wolf band and come near to us.

"Here we go!"shout If to me and go into them

 **Author "How will be the Fight?Will they win?If you have any question or complained just say to me :D"**

 **Have a nice day!**


	8. Side Chapter:Valentine Day

**It's going to a short side Chapter.i dont know,what for a couple do you want with can write to me which character should fall in love with Seikon**

 **It doesn't have any Contest of Spoiler' a fun Reading!**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Side Chapter:Nepgear Valentine Day**

 **Seikon's POV**

Ahh a normal Day in Gameindustrie ,i stand up ,go out the room and greeted Nepgear."Ohayou gozaimasu (Good Morning) Nepgear.""Good Morning...Seikon."replied she with a sad voice.  
Huh? What happened to her?what for a day it is?I run to Histore and ask her"Histoire,what is the date?"she says easily to me "it is the 14.02.2017"Hmmm 14 February?"WHATTTT!"shouted I and a difficulty situation."What is it Seikon."ask Histoire in confused."it...it is Valetine Day!"

"What is that?"I explained Histoire quickly,what Valentine is."What should I gift Nepgear?!""What about yourself made Chocolate?"shouted Neptune and hear all our Talking" or a Necklace?"

 **Nepgear's POV**

Histoire sent me out to do some quest.I go into guild took some Monster Quests.

On the way to the quests,i met IF,"Hello Nepgear,where is Seikon?""He has something do,but I dont know what." "well let see"smiled IF to me and leave .Now let do the quests!

 **Seikon's POV**

Decided to make Chocolate,ask Neptune for helping,but her answer was"Sry,it is your gift not my."

Damm,that Neptune,the karma come back at to the kitchen,download a operation manual and read it.

2 Hour's later

Hmmm,I looked my chocolate,which it is going to a white chocolate with a heart form,but it is in the end very bad. I must do it ,before she came back!I still got 6 hour's I CAN DO IT

Now I remind a video of Shia labouf with JUST DO IT

 **Author:"sry I must do it :/"**

 **In the Evening**

 **Nepgear's POV**

It is 20:00 PM and I done all the quests from Histoire.I am so exhausted of the Monster fight,go in Basilicom,take the elevator and open the first I heard was Seikon with a happy smile"Happy Valentine Day!""Oh...hh my...God...dddess."stutterd I blushly with a red face.

Whhhyyy..yyyy give he me chocolate?Why did he do that?It was one of my best day ever.I take the chocolate and hugged answered embrassingly."Well,you did try to save,so it is a gift for it."

"Thank you very Much Seikon."says I so happy and kiss him on his cheeks.

 **Author:"So here is my Valentine Chapter i know it is not very good,but i couldnt think any more idea before the day is you have any question or complained,just tell me :D"**

 **Have a nice Day**


	9. Chapter 8:The Save

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to**

 **Idea Factory and Compile Heart.** **I claim only my OC.***

 ***Have a fun time reading!***

 **Chapter 8 The Save**

 **Seikon's POV**

IF took her katar out do a quick combo and shout"Take This!LA DELPHINUS!"

Kienster:...CHUNNIBYOU SYNDROM!

"Ehh.."say I in confused"Why do you shout It Kienster?"When someone was here they will think that I am crazy and talk to nothing

 **Kienster:Ok ok I go away :(**

Now is he gone, I summons my dual sword, charged to help IF,kick the wolf,throws my little one sword and call some runes.

"Sword Excil!"shout I,it come outs the runes sword which the blade look grey with a green pierce through the wolfs.I dont know what for a world we are,but the wolfs exploded.i was fascinating in the explode ,but before I look it more I saw IF in trouble.

I dash forward to help her, but was blocked by a big wolf.I attack him some combos,skills but have any affection what should I do?How can I save IF?

IF's POV

Damm it wasn't I expected,Seikon can't help me and I must fight vs this wolfs.I charged into them,attack it,but before I could use a skill,the wolf attack me and took my qatar no I am going to die...i dont want ...to die."SEIKON!"shout I and closed my eyes as the wolf jump at me.

But a second later as I opened my eyes I saw a mysterious man which it hold me like a princess."Are you fine?"asks he with a handsome summons a gun,shot at the wolfs with kind of magic bullet,place a rune and shout"BULLET STORM!"

Wow around the wolfs appear bullets which it alsways land on the wolf. Everysingle bullet didnt miss one is he?He could be a great of soldier for us."RAHHHHH"growled the wolfs and the big one came. I say him "Becareful!"The big wolfs attack us behind,but the mans just dodge it easily with a massiv speed.

Who the hell is he? He transform his guns to a halberd, block the attack,enchaned his halberd and shout"I WANT TO PROCTECT NEPGEAR!",killed the wolf and vanish his a moment... has he say Nepgear?!

Even though he beat the wolf he was so exhausted and fall down at the ground."Are you okay?"asks I to him,but no where the hell is Seikon?Before I took him a pile of light appear at his body and he turn to Seikon.

I look at him,he sleep deeply. I whisper to him"Have a good Sleep,Hero." and take him to Planetune

That was a day for me

 **Author:So this is Chapter 8 and no i dont make If to love him.I don't know if you like a Rebirht Story or not pls just tell me or rewiew,so that i see what i can do**

 **If you have any Question or complain just tell me and i try to fix it.**

 **Have a nice Day :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Meet

**Sry when i am lazy somehow i cant think of a good story D:**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **Chapter 9: Unexpected Meet**

 **1 Week Later**

Seikon's POV

"AHH"shouted i ,stand up the bed and look around.I saw only Nepgear,which her Head lay on my my,she look so beautiful.

"Huh Seikon?"say Nepgear as her head rise to my face."You are awake!"shout Nepgear and hug me

"What happend?"ask i in confused.

"You were 1 week in sleep"say Nepgear"If bring you here and we thought you are goingt to die"

"It will be fine Nepgear"answer i "I am not goingt to die i promise..."

"Hey hey no Lovely dovely,when quests are here."tell Neptune behind Nepgear.I scared by her,jump of the bed and replied shyless"I a...m Sorry!"

"Why it is so loud in here?"ask a mysterious girl with black wears a clearly black,white her is a girl with black dress and pigtails too,but she is smaller than her.

"Uh Who are you?"ask she"I am Laststation CPU,Black Heart,But you can call me Noire"smile she back.

"And i am Laststation CPU Candidates,Black can call me Uni""...He...llo...i...am...Seikon..."stuttered i to both of are CPU like Neptune and Nepgear!?How should i speak to them?Can i do it?"hm Neptune say you are very shy and she is right"confirmed Noire"well but we arent the only one,who are here."

What there are more people?

The next one are a medium size girl with two little introduce me with a calmy voice"I am CPU of Lowee,White friend called me Blanc."The right one girl answer in excited"I am Lowee CPU Candidates Ram and this is my Sister Rom,can we play together?"

The left one say in shyness "Hello...Seikon.""Hi Rom"smile i to her."And how are they like."asks me Histoire ,which she came in"Well...I think they are fine cute girls.

" Hey you forget us!"shout us a girl with a 'hugh' massive chest,long curled light blond hair with long bangs,blue wears an green dress with gold markings.

"I am CPU of Leanbox,Green Heart,but everyone call me Vert."say she with a manner voice.I look a girl behind her too,but wait...i recognize her."Äham,i am CPU Candidates S-"say she,but was interrupted by me.

"No Way..."shouted i "Sister?!"  
"What...brother?"asks she and remind me."WHATTTT!"shout all the girl around us."No Fair Kienster"complained Vert"Why do you must do a Sister for both of us too?! WHY?!"

 **Author: so Vert got a own sister but also the Sister of Seikon what happend there?what will Seikon react to her sister?IF you have any complain or question. Tell me**

 **Have a nice Day**


	11. I am sry

**I am sorry….**

Author:Sry to say ,but i stop the Story of .Well at first and it can be see clearly is my poor grammar and i didnt enjoyed my own story.i will try to make a new story

And i keep uo to write here is thanks to the Story's"I Quit" from Authorian-NiotcifnaF

Or "The Misadventures of Hyperdimensionyperdimension Peashy" by DeraldSny

Thank you everyone and have a nice day!


End file.
